


Promise You'll Look After Him

by Fureur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is hurt but not by Derek, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериф Стилински знает, как работать с жертвами насильственных преступлений. Он знает подход к детям, пережившим побои и сексуальное насилие.<br/>Вот только на этот раз это его собственный сын.<br/>Это Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Look After Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise You'll Look After Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246344) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> От автора: написано от второго лица. Это небольшой эксперимент. Это потому, что я люблю Шерифа.

-1-

  
Ты привык работать с жертвами. Ты знаешь, как пройти по тонкой черте между сочувствием и безжалостным профессионализмом. Последнее, чего кто-либо хочет, - это слабый коп, которому нужно поплакаться в жилетку. Ты должен быть словно камень, по большей части, ради жертв, а иногда – для своих помощников. Негатив ты оставляешь на потом. Порция Джека в пару пальцев обычно делает свое дело.

Ты знаешь, что устал от этого. Устал видеть в людях худшее. Иногда ты боишься, что работа сломала в тебе что-то, что больше нельзя починить. Теперь это требует усилий – не думать о худших людях все время.

Каждые несколько месяцев управление отправляет тебя на семинар по стресс-менеджменту и стратегиям преодоления. Как и все в комнате, ты сидишь и киваешь в праведном согласии, пока какой-то чиновничий психолог говорит тебе, что алкоголь не является здоровым выбором, чтобы справиться с напряжением от работы.

Ты никогда не покупаешь свою выпивку в одном месте несколько раз подряд. Этому маленькому городку не нужен слух о том, что у Шерифа проблемы с алкоголем. И только проехав мимо двух городов в свой выходной, чтобы забрать целую коробку - на кончике твоего языка вертится история о празднике в отделе, на случай, если тебя узнают - ты понимаешь, что у тебя действительно гребанная проблема, и это не то, как с ней нужно справляться.

Ты мужаешься и звонишь тому чиновничьему психологу.

Это большой шаг.

  
\- 2 -

  
Твой ребенок никогда не затыкается. Адеррал сражается в заранее проигранной войне. Однажды, когда ему где-то тринадцать, ты пытаешься заставить его кругами бегать по округе, чтобы избавиться от лишней энергии. Часом позже его все еще нет дома. Когда ты отправляешься на поиски, то находишь его беседующим с таксой Келлермасов. На батуте Келлермансов.

— Да,— говоришь ты, за локоть таща его домой, — Это все равно проникновение на частную собственность, даже если они не пользуются батутом, потому что их дети сейчас в колледже.

— Но пап…

Никогда ничего хорошего не выходит из предложения, которое начинается с «но пап».

— Но Стайлз, — прерываешь ты его, а потом вздыхаешь, впервые замечая его босые ноги. — Где твои ботинки?

Стайлз, удивленный, смотрит вниз и сжимает свои грязные ножки. Затем он снова поднимает взгляд на тебя, немного наклонив голову.

— Эм. Я не знаю.  
— Как ты умудрился потерять свою обувь?  
— Не знаю, — Стайлз пожимает худенькими плечиками и морщит нос. — Эй, пап, можно мы заведем собаку?

Ему тринадцать, и он все равно может тебя поразить.

— Ты только что потерял пару ботинок, которые были зашнурованы на твоих ногах, и ты думаешь, что достаточно ответственен, чтобы заботиться о живом, дышащем существе?

Это кажется низким ходом, но почему-то это все равно менее жестоко, чем правда. Рутина Стайлза уже сложнее, чем должна быть у тринадцатилетнего ребенка. Вы с Клаудией всегда думали, что с твоей сменной работой и ее частичной занятостью, по крайней мере один из вас сможет провожать и встречать его дома из школы, чтобы он не был типичным ребенком работающих родителей, но самым лучшим планам… Стайлз уже занимается стиркой и, по большей части, готовкой. Он даже научился пылесосить.

Ему тринадцать. Он не понимает, сколько труда требовала бы собака.

Стайлз смотрит на тебя, как на идиота.

— Но пап, если я потеряю собаку, я могу ей посвистеть! С ботинками это не работает.

_Конечно, малыш. А еще ты будешь засыпать в слезах, если мы не найдем твои чертовы ботинки._

— Никаких собак, — говоришь ты ему.

Его лицо не опадает. Вместо этого он решительно хмурится, и ты уже знаешь, что участвуешь в этом споре не последний раз. Ты приобнимаешь его за плечи и ведешь домой, внимательно проверяя тротуар на наличие битого стекла.

Стайлзу требуется пол минуты, чтобы сформулировать то, что, как ты уверен, будет чертовски сложно опровергнуть, если придется.

— Но пап…  
— Никаких собак, Стайлз.

Он вздыхает и ворчит, и из-за этого ты какое-то время побудешь плохим человеком.

Его ботинки ты так и не находишь.

  
\- 3-

Ты давно не видишься со своим отцом. У тебя есть целый список чертовски хороших причин, почему Стайлзу никогда не нужно встречаться с его дедушкой. Ты говоришь себе, что будешь для своего ребенка лучшим отцом, - очень сложно быть _хуже_ \- но в последнее время ты чувствуешь, как между вами растет пропасть.

Стайлз хранит секреты и лжет, и пусть, как ты говоришь себе, это делают все подростки, мириться с этим не легче. Потому что, что если у него проблемы с наркотиками? Это может случиться с любым ребенком, а Стайлз… Стайлз не всегда принимает верные решения.

Иногда ты узнаешь от своих подчиненных, что они видели его джип на дорогах ночью или припаркованным около заповедника. Это беспокоит, но его оценки стабильно высокие, его глаза продолжают блестеть, и он все такой же болтун.

Ты говоришь себе, что эта дистанция между мальчиком-подростком и отцом нормальна, и что максимум через пару лет вы оба пройдете фазу неловкости созревания Стайлза. Ты напоминаешь себе, что твой ребенок сейчас познает себя, выясняет, кто он такой, и что все подростки и их родители через это проходят. Ты стараешься не сравнивать себя с Клаудией, которая, ты уверен, справилась бы с этим гораздо лучше. Клаудия не позволила бы Стайлзу уклоняться от каждого неловкого разговора, который ты пытаешься с ним начать.

Ты говоришь себе, что это просто подростковая фаза.

Ты говоришь себе, что в этом нет ничего страшного.

Часть тебя до усрачки боится, что ты обманываешь сам себя.

\- 4 -

  
Она была твоим светом, и однажды она ушла.

\- 5 –

  
— Пятничный вечер в шумном метрополисе Бикон Хиллз, — говоришь ты, усаживаясь за свой стол и открывая пакет еды на вынос.  
— Картошка спиральками, Шериф? — спрашивает Пэрриш. — Серьезно?

Ты забрасываешь несколько в рот.

— Если скажешь моему сыну, что я их ел, я лично прослежу, чтобы твое тело никогда не нашли.  
— Да я бы никогда! — Пэрриш показывает свои ладони.

Тебе нравится Пэрриш. Он новенький, и выглядит лет на двенадцать, но он проницательный, и умный, и, как ты заметил, он со всеми очень терпим и любезен. Не важно, общается ли он с кем-то из мэрии или со старым Джорджем Хобсоном, который живет под мостом и топит остатки своей печени в дешевом алкоголе: Пэрриш ко всем относится с уважением. Это признак хорошего копа.

Это не мешает ему нагнуться и угоститься твоей картошкой.

— Эй, — ворчишь ты, — Это кража!

Пэрриш только широко улыбается.

— Да ну, Шериф? И кому вы расскажете? Учитывая, что весь отдел получает письма от Стайлза со списком того, что вам можно и нельзя.

Еще Пэрриш может быть маленьким дотошным засранцем, когда хочет. Ты награждаешь его еще одной картошкой, и он уходит к центральной стойке, чтобы разобраться с миссис Шулер, которая, как часы, пришла, чтобы пожаловаться, что ее соседи обрезают ее ветки. Если ты знаешь миссис Шулер, а ты, к сожалению, знаешь, у нее окажется детализированный дневник и папка, полная фотографических доказательств.

И да, ей действительно нечего делать в вечер пятницы, кроме этого.

Конечно, есть работа и похуже, чем разбираться с миссис Шулер. Она заноза в заднице, но она не… _странная_. В Бикон Хиллз в последнее время происходило много странного. Новости о нападениях животных, странные находки, и буквально целый список вещей, в которых нет никакого смысла и которые нельзя с легкостью списать на алкоголь, наркотики, психические заболевания или безумную комбинацию всего этого.

И все же, бедный Пэрриш.

И все же, больше картошки для тебя.

Ты разбираешься с бумагами, заканчивая свою картошку, и отправляешь Стайлзу сообщение, напоминая, что в понедельник ему нужно сдать свою работу по экономике, и ты правда не хочешь повторения последнего родительского собрания. Чем меньше учителей спросят о очевидной одержимости Стайлза историей мужского обрезания, тем лучше.

Ты знаешь, что он делает это только для того, чтобы сломить их размеренную систему.

Боже. Это твой ребенок.

Ты ненавидишь так часто оставлять его одного. Он часто ведет себя импульсивно, до странного. Отсюда и последнее родительское собрание. Ты говоришь себе, что он твой главный приоритет, но, конечно, работа встает на пути. Ты можешь быть Шерифом, но это не значит, что ты можешь работать с девяти до пяти, с понедельника по пятницу. Хороший Шериф работает такими же сменами, как и его подчиненные, когда может. Он держит руку на пульсе.

Около полуночи ты решаешь, что сейчас неплохое время проехаться по городу. На Пятой улице сейчас подростковая вечеринка, мимо которой стоит проехаться пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально себя ведут. Ты почти выходишь на парковку, когда тебя ловит Пэрриш.

— Шериф!

От выражения на его лице у тебя пробегает дрожь.

— В чем дело?  
— Звонили из больницы. Сэр, это Стайлз.

\- 6 -

  
— Ты присмотришь за ним, верно, Джон? — она часто это говорит в свои последние месяцы и недели. Она говорит это, даже когда ты уже не уверен, что она вообще понимает, что говорит.  
— Да. Да, я за ним присмотрю.

Ее улыбка такая нечеткая, словно она уже стала призраком.

\- 7 -

  
Ты привык работать с жертвами преступлений. Ты проводишь в больнице так же много времени, как половина докторов. Ты знаешь большую часть персонала по именам. Ты знаешь, на каком этаже находится аппарат, который делает почти приемлемый кофе. Ты уже должен быть на том этапе карьеры, когда ничто не способно тебя шокировать.

Вот только это _твой_ ребенок.

Он лежит на боку, спиной к двери. Ты видишь только его верх его головы. Все остальное спрятано под больничным одеялом, натянутым до шеи.

— Шериф, — говорит Мелисса МакКолл. — Шериф? _Джон._ Вы хотите услышать все от доктора Фредриксона или от меня?

Фредриксон. Новый интерн из Сакраменто. Выглядит еще моложе, чем Пэрриш, или же ты просто стареешь.

— Где Фредриксон?  
— Его вызвали на второй этаж.  
— Ладно, — ты сжимаешь переносицу и киваешь. — Ладно, что вы можете мне рассказать?

Мелисса плакала, поэтому ты знаешь, что все плохо. И ты знаешь, что она скажет. Ты знаешь, что он поступил с пометкой 261. Ты просто еще не сумел отождествить это со Стайлзом. С твоим ребенком.

Она мягко начинает говорить, начиная с его ушибов и ссадин, сломанного запястья и двух треснувших ребер. Затем она говорит тебе об изнасиловании, о разрывах и кровотечении, и о профилактическом лечении, которое ему назначили, потому что какие-то ебаные животные изнасиловали твоего шестнадцатилетнего ребенка и не использовали презерватив.

Ты даже не понимаешь, что плачешь, пока Пэрриш не кладет руку на твое плечо.

— Я в порядке, — говоришь ты ему. — Я _в порядке_.

Конечно, ты в порядке. Ты сидел в своем офисе и ел жаренную картошку, пока твой сын проходил через ад.

— Я могу войти? Могу его увидеть?

Мелисса кивает.

— Ему дали успокоительное и обезболивающее, Джон. Ему было больно.  
— Почему он на боку? — спрашиваешь ты. Он должен лежать на спине, если у него сломаны ребра, ведь так? То, как он лежит, напоминает тебе, как он сворачивался, словно ежик, когда ему снились плохие сны.  
— Джон, — Мелисса касается твоего запястья, ее пальцы мягко ложатся на твою кожу. Она моргает, и ее глаза наполняются слезами, — Они оставили на нем порезы. Вырезали слово на его спине.

Ты не слышишь ничего, кроме шума крови в твоей голове.

— Какое слово? — спрашиваешь ты, словно есть хоть какая-то ебанная разница.

\- 8 -

  
Он забавный малыш. Малюсенькое бледное тельце и темные глазки, размером с блюдце.

— Заткнись, — говорит тебе Клаудия, — Он _не_ пришелец!

Он первый ребенок, родившийся в новом родильном крыле госпиталя Бикон Хиллз. Поэтому какой-то парень из газеты хочет сфотографировать их с ребенком для статьи, которую он пишет для нового выпуска.

— Это просто прикрытие, — говоришь ты Клаудии. — Держу пари, на самом деле он из _National Enquirer._  
— Заткнись, Джон! — она улыбается смешному малышу у нее на руках. — Ты пожалеешь, когда он присоединится к мамочкиному лагерю и станет забалтывать тебя до смерти.

Когда приходит парень из газеты, он застает вас обоих хихикающими, как нашкодившие дети.

Ты все еще помнишь выражение на лице бедного парня, когда ты сказал ему полное имя ребенка для статьи.

  
\- 9 –

  
Он не спит. Его глаза полузакрыты, но он медленно следит, как ты подходишь к его кровати. Теперь ты видишь его лицо. У него под глазом синяк, и разбита губа. Он крепко сжимает край своего одеяла.

Он выглядит… сломленным.

Ты не можешь допрашивать своего сына. Официально – нет. Так что ты делаешь то, что делает любой родитель в таких обстоятельствах. Ты садишься рядом с ним и стараешься не реагировать на ужас, грусть и вину, волнами исходящие от него. Ты хочешь обнять его и никогда не отпускать, но он уже сжался так, словно пытается исчезнуть. Ты хочешь сказать ему, что все нормально, но это, блядь, очевидно, не так. Это гораздо дальше от нормы, чем когда-либо было. Этим утром он был громким, нахальным умником. Этим утром он думал, что мир принадлежит ему. Сегодня мир сломал его, и тебя заодно.

— Эй, Стайлз, — говорит Пэрриш, мягко ему улыбаясь.

Стайлз дергается.

— Х-хэй, помощник Пэрриш.  
— Джордан, — поправляет Пэрриш.  
— Джордан, — бормочет Стайлз.

Пэрриш не смотрит на тебя. Тебя это радует.

— Я задам тебе несколько вопросов о том, что сегодня произошло, ладно? — он ставит стул рядом с твоим.

Стайлз кивает, опуская взгляд. Он сжимает край одеяла в кулаках, и на твоих глазах наворачиваются слезы, когда ты замечаешь его сбитые костяшки. Он дрался. Твой мальчик дрался.

— Можешь сказать мне, куда ты собирался сегодня?

Стайлз моргает и хмурится, словно не может соединить свое решение: срочно сходить за молочным коктейлем, или взять пиццу, или встретиться со Скоттом, или что-то типично бессмысленно-подростковое – с тем, что случилось.

— Я поехал… — он качает головой. — Мы со Скоттом собирались позаниматься. Я собирался купить газировки.  
— Во сколько это было?  
— Эм… в семь? Семь тридцать?

Ты на мгновение закрываешь глаза. Парамедики привезли его после полуночи.

— Я… я возвращался к джипу, — он резко закрывает рот, его челюсть подрагивает.  
— Ты помнишь, сколько их было? — голос Пэрриша абсолютно спокойный.  
— Ч-четверо? — он внезапно бледнеет, наклоняется в бок, и его тошнит. Жидкостью, в основном. Она льется на пол и разбрызгивается, распространяя жуткий запах. — Простите! Простите!  
— Все нормально, — говоришь ты ему, касаясь его плеча, чтобы помочь лечь.  
— Твои ботинки!  
— Не волнуйся о моих ботинках.  
— Пап, — он сжимает трясущиеся руки на твоей форменной рубашке, — Пап, их было четверо.  
— Ничего, — говоришь ты ему, потому что, что еще ты можешь сказать? — Все будет хорошо, Стайлз.

Не будет.

Сначала будет хуже.

Мелисса заходит и убирает рвоту, говоря Стайлзу не беспокоиться об этом, когда он слезно извиняется за беспорядок.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Пэрриш может продолжить задавать вопросы. Ты ненавидишь каждый их них, и не только потому, что их задают твоему ребенку. Ты всегда ненавидел их, но они неизбежное зло.

Стайлз не может описать этих людей. Даже их голоса. Он не смотрит на тебя, когда говорит это Пэрришу, и ты спрашиваешь себя, врет ли он. Потом ты ненавидишь себя за это.

Он не может описать место, где они мучали его. Какой-то склад, но он не уверен.

Он не может больше ничего вспомнить. Там было четверо парней, но только двое насиловали его. Это его слова: только двое. Как будто он пытается найти в этом какую-то опору. Как будто это что-то меняет.

— Стайлз, — говорит Пэрриш, — Послушай, я должен кое-что спросить у тебя, ладно?

Этот разговор должен был случиться совсем не так.

Он сразу же настораживается, откидываясь на подушки. Тот слабый свет, который медленно начал возвращаться в его глаза, снова затухает.  
Пэрриш выглядит решительным.

— Ты гей, Стайлз? Или, говорили ли они что-то, что могло значить, что они так думали?

Стайлз дергается.

— Поч-почему… Почему это…?  
— Малыш, — ты берешь его холодную, дрожащую руку. Ту, которая не закована в гипс, — Нам нужно знать, если это преступление на почве ненависти.  
— Я почти… почти уверен, что не особо им понравился, — Стайлз выдергивает свою руку.

Конечно твой ребенок подмечает, насколько термин «преступление на почве ненависти» нелепый. Даже в такой ужасный момент, его ум остается острым.

— Почему вы… почему вы вообще спрашиваете меня об этом?  
Пэрриш смотрит на тебя.  
— Они порезали тебя, — говоришь ты, и как, черт возьми, твой голос такой спокойный? — Вырезали слово у тебя на спине.  
— Слово? Какое слово? — спрашивает он, его голос прерывается всхлипом. — Какое слово?

Ты не хочешь этого говорить. Они должны это сделать, и ты не хочешь, чтобы он услышал это слово от тебя.

— «Сука», — говорит Пэрриш мягким голосом, и ты пиздец как благодарен, что он стал ждать, пока ты сам скажешь это.

Стайлз плачет так сильно, что его снова тошнит.

Заходит доктор Фредриксон и снова вкалывает ему успокоительное.

\- 10 -

  
Твой ребенок умеет говорить под водой с полным ртом пузырей. Он говорит свое первое слово, когда ему исполняется восемь с половиной месяцев, и с того момента он больше не умолкает.

Его первое слово «Бух!», и вы с Клаудией целыми днями спорите, что это значит. Она говорит, что он, очевидно, назвал так ее, а ты говоришь, что он, очевидно, назвал так тебя, но в конце концов вы соглашаетесь, что это, очевидно, его версия фразы «Черт возьми! У меня на ногах пальцы!»

Ты обещал ей, что присмотришь за ним.

-11-

— Шериф?

Стайлз спит. Он будет спать еще несколько часов, что значит, ему нужно вернуться к работе.

— Шериф? — Пэрриш выглядит обеспокоенным. — Вы хотите, чтобы я отвез вас домой, чтобы вы могли привезти ему чистую одежду или еще что-то?

Одежда Стайлза. То, в чем он был, кто-то из персонала наверняка убрал в пакет. Мелисса сказала, что они взяли анализы, значит у них будут все необходимые образцы. Их нужно будет сразу направить в лабораторию в Сакраменто. Завтра, когда Стайлз проснется, все его травмы нужно будет сфотографировать. Всегда лучше подождать, пока синяки нальются. Для суда так будет лучше.

Еще его скоро снова опросят. На этот раз, детективы. Потому что он может думать, что ничего не помнит, но ты знаешь своего ребенка. Он умный. Когда он немного отдохнет, когда пройдет шок, он вспомнит больше.

Ты начинаешь на пальцах считать, скольким подчиненным тебе нужно позвонить, и к черту бюджет на переработку. Ты хочешь, чтобы все окрестности места, где был найден джип, как следует прочесали. Ты хочешь запись видео-наблюдения из магазина, где он покупал содовую. Ты хочешь записи с камер на светофорах. Ты хочешь сделать все, что угодно.

И, возможно, это не преступление на почве ненависти. Возможно, Стайлз стал жертвой, потому что он твой сын. Сука – это тюремный сленг, конечно же. Возможно, какой-то преступник воплотил свои больные фантазии о мести на Стайлзе, потому что ты засадил его в тюрьму. Тебе придется перечитать каждое письмо с угрозами, которое ты когда-либо получал, и тебе понадобится список последних условно-освобожденных, которых посадили благодаря тебе.

— Шериф! — Пэрриш берет тебя за запястье. — Я займусь этим.  
— Что?  
— Я займусь этим, — повторяет Пэрриш. — Если вы хотите, чтобы ответственность взял кто-то другой, я понимаю, но вы не можете вести это дело.  
— Я знаю, — ты действительно понимаешь, умом. Конечно, понимаешь. Но, эмоционально, ты хочешь заниматься этим, что-то делать. Охотиться на монстров, которые сделали это с твоим мальчиком. — Конфликт интересов.  
— Ох, на хрен это, — говорит Пэрриш, и ты сомневаешься, что когда-то слышал, как он ругается. — Сэр, вам нужно быть здесь, когда Стайлз проснется.

Ты не знаешь, какого черта именно в этот момент ты ломаешься, но это так.

Ты плачешь так, как не плакал многие годы. Как не плакал с тех пор, как потерял Клаудию.

\- 12 -

  
Ты едешь домой, чтобы собрать сумку для Стайлза.

Ты стоишь в его спальне и вспоминаешь каждую ложь, которую он скормил тебе за прошедший год, и об увеличивающейся дистанции между вами.

Преступление на почве ненависти. Возможно.

Случайное нападение. Возможно.

Нападение из-за твоей должности. Возможно.

Ты думаешь о помощнике Гарсиа и «нападении на жилище», на которое он выезжал на прошлой неделе. «Нападение на жилище», определенно, в кавычках. Этот адрес известен всем в их отделе.

— Боже, — сказал он, выходя за дверь, — Сколько раз всякие незнакомцы вламывались туда и по непонятным причинам требовали денег?

Ты тоже усмехнулся, потому что конечно это был долг за наркотики.

И сейчас ты задаешься вопросом, связаны ли каким-то образом секреты, которые все это время хранил Стайлз, с тем, что сегодня случилось.

Ты перерываешь всю комнату Стайлза, ища что-нибудь, _что угодно_. Журнал под матрасом шокирует тебя гораздо меньше, чем, наверное, представлял Стайлз. Ты сам не так давно понял, что Стайлз, скорее всего, би. Он был влюблен в Лидию с начальной школы, но ты видел, как его взгляд иногда провожал проходящих мимо мальчиков, словно он не совсем уверен, почему вообще пялится, но и отвернуться не может. Ему шестнадцать. Ему положено сомневаться в своей сексуальности, но он не должен ее стыдиться. Ты собирался сказать ему что-то такое задолго до сегодняшнего дня. А теперь любая попытка такого разговора будет напоминанием о том, что случилось.

Терапевт. Ему нужен будет терапевт. Ты найдешь способ его оплатить.

Голые парни в журнале тебя не смущают, не больше чем журнал, полный голых женщин, который, ох, ладно, ты тоже находишь под матрасом, но с другой стороны. Твой сын рассматривает все варианты.

Наверное, это еще одна вещь, разрушенная сегодня.

Боже. Не то, что ты хочешь думать о том, как твой сын занимается сексом или мастурбирует, но он шестнадцатилетний мальчик. По крайней мере девяносто процентов его мозга запрограммировано не думать ни о чем, кроме секса.

Они это уничтожили.

Ничто в комнате не вызывает твоих подозрений. Никаких наркотиков. Даже сигарет нет. Его ноутбук защищен паролем.

Здесь ничего нет.

Конечно, ничего. Стайлз хороший ребенок.

Он _удивительный_ ребенок.

Ты обещал Клаудии защищать его, и посмотри, что случилось.

Ты пиздец как хочешь выпить.

Хочешь, как не хотел ни разу за многие месяцы. За годы, наверное.

Выпивки у тебя нет.

Это не кажется тебе такой уж победой.

\- 13 -

  
Когда ты возвращаешься в больницу, в комнате ожидания группа подростков. Скотт, его девушка Эллисон и Лидия Мартин, девочка, в которую Стайлз был безумно влюблен с третьего класса. Ты смотришь на часы. Почти три часа ночи.

— Что вы, ребята, здесь делаете? — твой голос скрипит.  
— Стайлз в порядке? — у Скотта расширены глаза. — Мы должны были заниматься, но он так и не пришел, и он не отвечал на звонки, и я всем написал, и, наверное, случайно написал маме тоже, потому что она сказала, он здесь, но она не говорит, что с ним!

О Господи.

— На него напали, — говоришь ты.

Эллисон вздыхает, накрывая рот руками.

— Он в порядке? — спрашивает Скотт.  
— Треснуты ребра, — отвечаешь ты им. — Сломано запястье. Синяки.

Звучит не хуже, чем спортивные травмы, когда ты так это преподносишь.

— Я могу его увидеть?  
— Он спит.  
— Я его не разбужу, — с готовностью говорит Скотт. — Я принесу для него что-нибудь из автомата с закусками. Он ненавидит больничную еду.  
— Нет. Не надо, — ты подносишь руку к болящим глазам. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты туда заходил.

Скотт выглядит ошеломленным.

— Но…  
— Скотт! — Мелисса подбегает к тебе. — Оставь Шерифа в покое.  
— Мам, я просто хотел убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке!  
— Он будет в порядке, — говоришь ты.

Скотт зло смотрит на тебя.

— Вы лжете! Почему вы лжете?

Мелисса крепко хватает его за запястье.

— Иди домой, Скотт.  
— Подождите секунду, — ты ловишь ее взгляд и киваешь, чтобы она его отпустила. — Никто ничего не слышал от Стайлза сегодня вечером? Около семи?

Они смотрят друг на друга, качая головами.

— Никаких сообщений? Пропущенных звонков? — ты заглядываешь каждому из них в глаза. Это его друзья. Стайлз может хранить секреты от тебя, но ты готов поспорить на свой последний доллар, что он не хранит секреты от них. — Если он ввязался во что-то, в опасную ситуацию, или связался с опасными людьми, сейчас самое время в этом признаться.

Скотт не единственный, кто способен заметить ложь.

Скотт отводит взгляд. Эллисон перекрещивает руки на груди. Лидия кривит рот. Отрицательный звук заполняет тишину.

— Это серьезно, — говоришь ты. — Это не гребанная шутка.

Они выглядят пораженными твоим выбором выражений, и ты неожиданно зол на них за это. Тебе нужно заставить их понять. Стайлзу причинили боль, и это не просто какая-то спортивная травма. Вред, нанесенный ему, глубже, чем кожа, кости и мускулы, и они должны это понять. Они должны понять, что, в какое бы дерьмо они не вляпались, сейчас время об этом рассказать.

— Мой сын, — начинаешь ты, но какая бы лекция не должна была за этим последовать, она заканчивается на этих словах, и ты отворачиваешься. Твое дыхание сбивается.  
— Так, — говорит Мелисса рядом с тобой, — Ребята, идите домой.  
— Мам…  
— Скотт, иди домой, — она сама звучит, словно на грани истерики.

Ты больше не можешь это слушать.

Ты идешь по пустому коридору к палате Стайлза. Ты заходишь внутрь и садишься на стул возле кровати.

Он все еще спит. Тусклый свет подсвечивает слезы на его лице.

Он плачет во сне.

  
\- 14 -

  
Он с ума сходит по динозаврам. Фаза с динозаврами у него начинается в тот момент, когда он просыпается, и заканчивается, когда он ложится спать.

— Ну и когда бронтозавры перестали котироваться? — однажды вечером спрашиваешь ты Клаудию, лежа в постели.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, бронтозавров вообще не существует.  
— Кто это сказал?  
— Наш ребенок.  
— Джон, нашему ребенку три с половиной.  
— Он сказал мне, что бронтозавры оказались нераспознанными апатозаврами. Он прав. Я проверил.  
— Откуда он вообще об этом узнал? — спрашивает Клаудия сквозь смех.  
— Он будет палеонтологом, — решаешь ты.

Две недели спустя он больше не играет с динозаврами. Он носит плащ и требует, чтобы все называли его Бетменом.

Ты немного скучаешь по динозаврам.

\- 15 -

  
Незадолго до рассвета ты спускаешься на этаж ниже, чтобы взять кофе из единственного нормального аппарата. Ты звонишь Пэрришу. Новостей пока нет, но еще рано. Свидетелей нет, но помощники пройдутся по окрестностям утром, когда люди проснутся и будут более расположены к разговорам.

Запись из магазина показывает двух мужчин, которые вышли вслед за Сталйзом после того, как он купил газировку. Один из них купил памперсы и ушел в противоположную сторону. Другой парень ничего не купил. Пэрриш думает, что он мог следить за Стайлзом, пока тот был в магазине. Он постарается выяснить личность парня.

— Держи меня в курсе, — говоришь ты.  
— Обязательно, сэр, — он вздыхает. — Как он?  
— Еще спит, — говоришь ему ты и идешь к лифту.

Оказавшись у двери Стайлза, ты едва не роняешь свой кофе.

Около больничной постели твоего сына стоит мужчина. Он двигается, и в слабом свете, льющемся через приоткрытое окно, от двери можно увидеть его профиль. Дерек Хейл. Какого _хрена_ Дерек Хейл делает в палате Стайлза? На секунду тебя заполняет ярость. На секунду ты уверен, что Хейл тот, кто сделал это, чтобы отомстить Стайлзу за допрос по поводу смерти его сестры, потому что ты не можешь придумать больше ни одной причины для Хейла быть здесь, или хоть как-то связать его со Стайлзом. Твоя рука уже тянется к твоему боку, и ты готов ворваться в палату, когда голос Стайлза заставляет тебя замереть.

— Дерек, — слышен всхлип.

Ты видишь, как все краски сходят с лица Хейла, и он садится на край кровати Стайлза. Стайлз резко приподнимается, и, черт, ему должно быть больно, а потом его руки обвивают шею Хейла. Он дрожит, плачет, и Хейл на мгновение замирает. Затем он опускает руки на спину Стайлза и гладит. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, пока Стайлз плачет.

Внутри тебя что-то ломается.

Стайлз, который отшатывается от тебя, обнимает этого мужчину, которого, как ты думал, он знать не знал, и это подразумевает интимность, о которой ты даже не хочешь сейчас размышлять. Не после всего этого.

— Прости меня, — говорит Хейл. — Прости меня. Я должен был быть рядом, мне так жаль!

Ты понимаешь, что они оба плачут. Стайлз разрывает объятие, откидываясь назад, и вытирая лицо здоровой рукой.

— Мне тоже жаль. Ты должен был быть моим первым.

Твое сердце замирает.

— Стайлз, боже, — Хейл качает головой. Его голос ломается. — Это не важно.  
— Для меня это важно! — Стайлз его пихает и вскрикивает, когда его гипс ударяется о грудь Хейла.

Хейл ловит его мельтешащие руки.

— Прекрати. Ты делаешь себе больно.  
— Ты должен был быть моим первым! Дерек! Ты! И они знали об этом, они, блядь, знали, и они сказали, что теперь все, что я могу - это быть сукой стаи.

Хейл притягивает его в крепкое объятие и нежно его покачивает.

— Это не так. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Стайлз, ладно? И они ничего не смогут сделать, чтобы это изменить.

Вот что за секрет скрывал Стайлз. У него отношения. Он боялся, что ты не одобришь? Конечно, ты не одобрил бы. Сколько лет Хейлу? Двадцать два? Двадцать три? И в какую чертовщину этот Хейл впутан, если на Стайлза напали, чтобы добраться до него?

Стайлз глушит свои рыдания в изгибе шеи Дерека.

— Извини, — говорит он в конце концов, его голос огрубел от слез. — Черт, мой папа, наверное, где-то неподалеку.

Хейл гладит его по волосам.

— Он ушел за кофе. Все нормально. Говори все, что хочешь сказать. Я рядом.

Стайлз делает громкий дрожащий вздох.

— Ты услышишь, если он пойдет обратно?

Взгляд Хейла обращается к двери. И встречает твой. В его глазах ты видишь какой-то вызов. Что-то, что не дает тебе осмелиться запретить ему быть здесь для Стайлза.

— Да, я бы его услышал.

Ты можешь ворваться и выставить его вон.

У тебя есть на это право.

Он взрослый.

Он взрослый, каким-то образом замешанный в том, что случилось со Стайлзом.

Еще он единственный человек, которому Стайлз доверил прикоснуться к себе с тех пор, как его привезли в больницу.

Стайлз доверяет этому мужчине.

Так что, наверное, пока что ты можешь доверять этому.

Ты отходишь от двери, чтобы дать им немного времени наедине.

\- 16 -

Есть что-то странное в Бикон Хиллз.

Все знают об этом, но никто не говорит прямо.

В основном это нападения животных, за последний год или около того несколько были фатальными. Все говорят, это горные львы, но с каких пор они стали такими агрессивными? Ты даже привез лесника из Йосемита, который провел неделю в заповеднике и нашел только одно место со следами горного льва, и они были старыми.

Есть и другое. Каждый может рассказать хоть одну историю. Когда ты только начал работать в участке, тебя отправили на вызов в магазин на окраине. Ты спугнул находившегося парня и погнался за ним. Ты бежал, пока он не вскарабкался по стене здания, словно Человек-Паук.

 _Он наверняка под метом или типа того,_ повторял ты себе, пока это не стало звучать более-менее правдоподобно.

Клаудия умирала несколько недель. Дольше, на самом деле, но несколько недель ты знал, что это может произойти в любой день. Такая смерть, как ее, не бывает красивой. Она не достаточно быстрая, чтобы шокировать. Она не достаточно быстрая, чтобы быть милосердной. Она долгая и выматывающая, и тебе все равно приходится подстраивать под нее свою распланированную жизнь. Тебе все равно приходится ходить на работу. Тебе все равно приходится водить ребенка в школу. Ты не можешь просто все бросить, потому что не знаешь, сколько времени это займет.

И тогда появилась та девочка. Подросток. Ее лицо было покрыто кровью. Ты держал ее руку, пока спасатель пытался вытащить ее из разбитой машины. Ты говорил с ней, потому что знал, что она не выживет.

— Сэр, — прошептала она. — _Джон._

Ты сказал ей свое имя? Должно быть, сказал.

— Вам нужно идти. Вам нужно в больницу. Она не может больше.

Бедная девочка бредила.

Она не знала, что говорит.

И, позже, когда тебе позвонили, когда тебе сказали что Клаудии больше нет, когда слова умирающей девочки обрели ужасный, пугающий смысл, ты задался вопросом, изменило ли бы это что-то?

Ты держал руку этой девочки. Ты не думаешь, что смог бы ее отпустить, даже если бы поверил в то, что она тебе говорила. Разве взяв девочку за руку, ты не дал обещание остаться с ней?

Ты думаешь, что Клаудия бы это поняла. Она бы простила тебя, за то, что тебя не было рядом.

Ты думаешь, что Стайлз так и не простил.

  
\- 17 -

Ты был еще помощником, когда сгорел дом Хейлов. Ты помнишь Дерека Хейла и его сестру Лору. Двух бледных, шокированных подростков, сидящих на скамейке в участке и смотрящих в пустоту.

Тогда они выглядели также, как Стайлз сейчас.

После этого они уехали из города. Ты их не винил. Если кому и нужно было начать все с начала, так этим детям. Они потеряли все и всех.

И, в какой-то момент, они вернулись.

Ты узнал об этом, когда в лесу нашли половину тела.

Именно Стайлз болтал, что Дерек Хейл тот самый парень, что он слонялся по лесу, что он сыпал угрозами, что он убийца, и именно Стайлз со Скоттом нашли другую половину тела, закопанную у старого дома Хейлов.

Этого было более, чем достаточно, для ареста, но, как оказалось, не для того, чтобы предъявить обвинения.

Мертвая девушка оказалась Лорой Хейл, его сестрой, и судьи из Сакраменто постановили, что это было очередное нападение животного. Какого черта Дерек закапал ее останки около своего дома… ну, очевидно, парень двинулся. С его историей, не удивительно.

Ты его отпустил, извинился и порекомендовал найти терапевта, чтобы поговорить.

— Если ваш сын снова появится на моей территории, я выдвину обвинения, — сказал он.  
— Я обязательно ему передам.

Позже, вернувшись домой:  
— Стайлз! Держись подальше от Дерека Хейла!

— От _убийцы_ Дерека Хейла?

Ты вздохнул.

— Нет, Дерека Хейла, сестру которого убил горный лев.

Стайлз ушел, тихо что-то бормоча, и ты знал, что просто так он это не оставит. Внимание твоего ребенка может скакать со скоростью света, но когда он сосредотачивается на чем-то…

Когда он сосредоточен, он как машина.

— Стайлз, — прокричал ты ему вслед, — Я не шучу! Держись подальше от Дерека Хейла!

Как, черт возьми, они пришли от того к этому? К прошлой ночи?

К «Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Стайлз, ладно»?

Тебе нужно будет побеседовать с Дереком Хейлом.

-18 -

  
Ты едешь домой принять душ и переодеться, а потом возвращаешься обратно в больницу. Когда ты добираешься, Стайлз уже проснулся и доедает остатки омлета.

— Хочешь я привезу блинчики, оставшиеся с обеда?

На секунду похоже, что он даже может улыбнуться, на самом деле может забыться при обещании его любимых блинчиков, но едва заметный изгиб его губ сначала дрожит, а затем исчезает. Он отталкивает поднос.

— Я не голоден.  
— Хотя бы допей свой сок, — это будет длинное утро. Ему нужно хоть что-то.

Он играет с соломинкой.

Ты садишься рядом с кроватью и смотришь на часы.

— Ладно. Пэрриш скоро будет здесь, и мы сделаем фотографии, ладно?  
— Я не хочу… — он прерывается, закрывает глаза и резко кивает. — Ладно.

Ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы ему нужно было делать это. Ты бы хотел, чтобы это не было необходимо. Ты бы хотел, чтобы прошлой ночью он остался дома.

Пэрриш появляется, когда Стайлз допивает сок.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально, — бормочет Стайлз.  
— Хорошо. Думаю, отец сказал тебе о фотографиях. Фотограф уже снаружи. Мы можем сделать это здесь или где-то еще, решать тебе.  
— Думаю, здесь.  
— Ладно. Он сделает все настолько быстро и комфортно для тебя, насколько возможно. Я буду снаружи. Здесь останется твой отец, если хочешь, или кто-то другой. Миссис МакКолл, например?  
— Я выбираю папу, — бесцветно говорит он.

Это мучительно.

Пэрриш впускает фотографа, парня, которого ты обычно встречаешь только на местах преступления, и часть тебя оценивает его работу здесь, как Шериф: он хорош. Профессионален, не будучи слишком холодным. Он постоянно говорит со Стайлзом, давая ему четкие инструкции: встать так, поднять руку, немного повернуться влево – терпеливым, вежливым тоном. Другая часть тебя, отцовская, хочет закричать, чтобы он оставил его сына в покое, что он уже достаточно пережил.

Стайлз вздрагивает при каждой вспышке фотоаппарата.

Он снова начинает плакать, когда фотограф просит Мелиссу убрать повязку со спины, чтобы сфотографировать вырезанное там слово.

Когда это наконец заканчивается, ты помогаешь ему снова устроиться на кровати.

Он ложится, сворачиваясь на боку, и смотрит на стену.

— Стайлз.

Его взгляд обращается к тебе, а затем снова возвращается к стене.

— Стайлз, — ты кладешь руку ему на плечо. Он вздрагивает, но не пытается уклониться. — Мне нужно на несколько часов вернуться на работу.

Он кивает. Он всю жизнь слышал это, не так ли? Ты хочешь сказать, что сегодня все иначе, сегодня это для _него,_ но, возможно, никакой разницы нет. Ты все равно оставляешь его одного.

— Я вернусь, как только смогу. Пэрриш поставит кого-нибудь у входа в палату. Если тебе что-то нужно, ты можешь позвать их или позвонить мне, — ты нежно сжимаешь его плечо. — Позвонить Скотту, чтобы он тебя навестил?

Он резко мотает головой.  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Я передам, что ты не хочешь никаких посетителей.

Стайлз открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, а потом снова закрывает. Ты даешь ему еще момент, но он ничего так и не говорит.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то, — говоришь ты, твой голос колеблется, — Чтобы кто-то тебя навестил…

Что-то похожее на страх мелькает в его глазах, и он качает головой.

— Нет. Никого.

Ты не давишь. Что еще, черт возьми, ты должен сказать? Если он не хочет говорить тебе о Дереке Хейле, ты не будешь его заставлять.

— Ладно. Я скоро вернусь. Постарайся немного поспать.

Он выглядит таким маленьким, свернувшись на этой кровати.

Пэрриш ждет снаружи.

— Дерек Хейл, —говоришь ты ему. — Мне нужно, чтобы его допросили.  
— Подозреваемый? — спрашивает он.

Ты качаешь головой.  
— Нет. Я думаю… — ты вздыхаешь. — Я думаю, он парень Стайлза, и, возможно, поэтому он стал мишенью. У меня ощущение, что мне что-то не говорят.  
— Я часто сталкиваюсь с таким ощущением в этом городе, — бормочет Пэрриш.

Да уж.

— Во что он вообще впутался? — Пэрриш хмурится, а затем понимает, как это прозвучало, и морщится. — Я имею в виду Хейла, не Стайлза.  
— Я бы тоже хотел это выяснить.

\- 19 -

  
Пэрриш пускает об этом молву, но никто не знает, где живет Хейл. Никто даже не видит его или его приметную черную Камаро в городе.

-20-

Через два дня после происшествия, Стайлз возвращается домой. На пороге его ждет связка цветных шариков, на каждом надпись «ПОПРАВЛЯЙСЯ СКОРЕЕ». Стайлз, не глядя, проходит мимо них.

Ты чувствуешь прилив гнева, потому что люди не знают, как вести себя с этим. Ты не знаешь. Но _"поправляйся скорее"_ \- это, черт возьми, точно не то, что нужно. Ты проверяешь открытку, потому что он не может; шарики от Эллисон и Лидии. Тебе интересно, знают ли они уже. Ты не знаешь, кому Стайлз рассказал, но телефон у него со вчерашнего вечера, и ты видел, как он отправлял несколько сообщений. Ты не думаешь, что об этом легко написать, но, возможно, это не сложнее, чем сказать вслух.

Или, может быть, он еще никому не сказал.

Никому, кроме Дерека Хейла.

Ты идешь за ним наверх в его спальню.

Он сворачивается на кровати.

Он больше не тот же ребенок, который спал здесь в прошлый раз. Вы оба об этом знаете.

— Пиццу на обед? — спрашиваешь ты.  
— Наверное.  
— Я, эм, мне придется сходить за ней.

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы на тебя посмотреть.

— Все нормально, пап. Я буду в порядке.

Ты не хочешь оставлять его одного. Никогда больше.

Ты проверяешь, что его телефон в пределах досягаемости, и идешь закрыть его окно.

— Оставь, пожалуйста, — он встречает твой взгляд первый раз за несколько часов. — Оставь открытым.  
— Позвони мне, если тебе что-то понадобится, — говоришь ты. — Даже если это только пара лишних кусочков моцареллы.

Он отрывает взгляд от окна и слабо тебе улыбается.

— Я буду в порядке, пап.

Ты не знаешь, да или нет это по поводу кусочков моцареллы. Ты возьмешь их просто на всякий случай.

\- 21 -

Фотографии оказываются на твоем столе на следующий день, потому что ты босс, и все документы в отделе проходят через твой стол. Ты не должен открывать папку, но все равно открываешь. Ты видишь бледную кожу сына, покрытую синяками и ссадинами. Видишь ожог от веревки на левом запястье, гипс на правом, и содранные, худые коленки. Видишь его бледное, шокированное лицо и опущенный взгляд. Видишь синяк под глазом и разбитую, опухшую губу. Ты видишь именно то, что увидят присяжные, если дело дойдет до суда. Ты видишь жертву.

Ты видишь слово, которое они вырезали на его спине перочинным ножом, буквы тонкие и зазубренные, как молнии: СУКА.

Они вырезали это на спине твоего сына.

Ты задаешься вопросом, был бы ты так зол, если бы это был чужой ребенок, был бы ты так поглощен яростью, что, будь сейчас эти мужчины здесь, ты бы прижал дуло своего Глока к их черепам, одному за другим, и спустил бы курок.

Ебаные животные. Ебаные грязные животные.

Ты надеешься, что это так.

Ты пролистываешь отчет до конца.

Найдены улики ДНК. Но нет никаких совпадений. Этих парней нет в системе. Как, черт подери, это вообще возможно?

— Шериф, — голова Пэрриша появляется в проеме. У него под глазами черные тени. Наверное, он спит не больше, чем ты. — Куинн только что получил жалобу на неправильно припаркованный черный Камаро на Броумен Стрит. Это Хейл.

Через десять минут ты останавливаешься прямо за ним.

Пэрриш пробивает номера машины, чтобы перепроверить, пока ты сканируешь улицу.

На Броумен Стрит нет ничего особенного. По большей части, старые склады. Раньше, когда в Бикон Хиллз был развит лесопромышленный комплекс, здесь был его центр. Но сейчас большая часть построек не используется. Те, что ближе к Мэйн Стрит, медленно переделывают в квартиры, но благоустройство в городках вроде Бикон Хиллз всегда занимает много времени. Да и не то, чтобы какие-нибудь хипстеры жаждали сюда переехать.

Хипстеры. Будут ли люди, переехавшие в перестроенные окрестности, считаться хипстерами? Стайлз наверняка знает. Он бы посмеялся над тем, насколько ты отстал от жизни.

Ты обмениваешься взглядом с Пэрришем, и заходишь в амбар.

Он пуст. Окна наверное когда-то были застеклены, но все стекла выбиты. Цементный пол весь в трещинах и покрыт грязью.

Здесь ничего нет.

В этот момент ты слышишь вой. Он громкий, и он близко, и он заставляет мурашки пробежаться по твоей коже, а волосы встать дыбом.

— Что это за черт? — спрашивает Пэрриш с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Если бы не знал, что это невозможно, то сказал бы, что это был волк.

Вы с Пэрришем вынимаете оружие и выходите из амбара, направляясь к источнику звука. Следующий склад меньше. Замок на двери был сорван. Сама постройка выглядит шаткой. Все стены в граффити. Внутри грязно и жутко воняет. И на полу, почему-то, большой круг черной грязи.

Пэрриш опускается на корточки и растирает немного между пальцев. Он нюхает это и выглядит удивленным.

— Пахнет пеплом.  
— Пеплом?

Пэрриш перешагивает его, заходя в круг.

— О, черт.

На полу видны пятна. Свет хреновый, так что ты снимаешь с пояса фонарик и включаешь его.

Это следы крови.

Мгновение ты тупо смотришь на них.

Ты не хочешь представлять Стайлза, пробывшего здесь несколько часов с этими четырьмя мужчинами, но, конечно, твой разум немедленно одолевает тебя. Они привезли его именно сюда, здесь они били и насиловали его, а когда они закончили, то выбросили его на улице, словно мусор.

Тебе нужно убраться отсюда. Ты проходишь мимо Пэрриша, обратно наружу, к солнцу. Через какое-то время ты наконец восстанавливаешь дыхание.

— Шериф, — говорит Пэрриш, указывая на дорогу.

Машина Дерека Хейла уезжает прочь.

  
\- 22-

  
— Папочка?

Пара маленьких пухленьких пальчиков, ага, пытается поднять тебе веки. Ты отодвигаешь голову, прежде чем он успевает оставить тебя слепым, и нежно берешь его запястье.

— Эй, ребенок.  
— Ты проснулся! — лицо Стайлза расплывается в улыбке.  
— Да, — ты сонно смотришь на часы. Час дня. Ты вернулся с работы в восемь утра. Будь прокляты дежурства на кладбище. — Я проснулся, Стайлз. Где твоя мама?  
— Она разговаривает с миссис Дэниелс по телефону.  
— Угу, — ты потягиваешься. — И где, как она думает, ты сейчас?  
— Ем мой обед, — он сует в твое лицо другую руку. В ней огромный сэндвич с арахисовым маслом. — Хочешь немножко?

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы отказаться, что, очевидно, является тактической ошибкой, потому что он заталкивает туда сэндвич.

— Теперь мы можем поиграть?

Тебе нужна хотя бы еще пара часов сна, и, как только ты прекращаешь давиться сэндвичем, ты собираешься ему это сказать. Вот только в этот момент ты замечаешь выражение на его лице: его большие черные глазки полны отчаянной надежды - и ты действительно не можешь вспомнить, когда в последний раз проводил несколько часов, играя с твоим пятилетним сыном.

— Лего? — уточняешь ты, и его лицо тут же начинает светиться.  
— Да! Да, папуля! Мы будем играть в Лего!

На его триумфальный крик прибегает Клаудия.

— Мамочка! Мы с папочкой будем играть в Лего! — он летит по коридору к своей комнате и коробке с игрушками.  
— Ох, Джон, извини пожалуйста!

Ты принимаешь вертикальное положение и стряхиваешь с футболки крошки от сэндвича.

— Все в порядке. Я досплю потом, — ты улыбаешься ей. — Хочешь поиграть с нами в Лего?

Клаудия изображает глубокие раздумья.

— Я могу быть Бетменом?  
— Это может сорвать сделку, — предупреждаешь ты ее, прежде чем повышаешь голос. — Стайлз, твоя мама хочет быть Бетменом. Ты не против?

В комнате стоит тишина, и вы с Клаудией стараетесь не рассмеяться.

Это пиздец серьезное дело.

— Ладно, — в конце концов кричит Стайлз. — Но только в этот раз!  
— Я Бетмен, — говорит тебе Клаудия, помогая подняться на ноги, а потом понижает голос до рокота. — Я _Бетмен._  
— Вот откуда это у него, — говоришь ей ты, позволяя вести тебя к комнате Стайлза. — Все это безумие.  
— Вся _офигенность,_ — возражает она.  
— Да, — ты тыкаешь ее под ребра, пока она не взвизгивает. — Это тоже.

\- 23 -

  
— Он тоже выслеживает их, — внезапно говорит Пэрриш.  
— Возможно, — ты не отрываешь глаз от дороги и машины Хейла.  
— Как он вообще умудрился найти это место? — хмурится Пэрриш. — Мы два дня исследовали окрестности. Если только Стайлз не вспомнил чего-то…  
— Может быть. В данный момент, мне гораздо интереснее, куда он направляется.  
— И кто будет там, когда он приедет, — соглашается Пэрриш.

Вот почему вы следуете за ним на расстоянии трех машин, вместо того, чтобы допрашивать его. Если Хейл нашел место преступления, может он сможет найти и нападавших.

Скорее всего, это безумие. Комбинация стресса, травмы и недостатка сна. Нет абсолютно никаких причин полагать, что Дерек Хейл окажется успешнее в поиске преступников, чем участок Шерифа Бикон Хиллз, но в данный момент, что тебе терять?

Кроме твоего рассудка.

Хейл останавливается на парковке у дешевого мотеля на краю города, с визгом шин.  
Пэрриш останавливается на краю дороги. Он не поворачивает к мотелю. Нос машины как раз оказывается прикрыт ветвями дерева. Отсюда видно парковку. Ты видишь, как у Камаро открывается дверь водителя. Через мгновение пассажирская дверь открывается тоже.

Хейл не один.

Из машины вылезает Скотт.

Какого черта здесь происходит?

Пэрриш наклоняется вперед, прислоняясь к рулю, и щурится.

— Что они _делают_?

Хейл и Скотт стоят на парковке, глядя на одноэтажную линию убогих номеров. Если бы ты не знал, то подумал бы, что они задрали головы, чтобы что-то _вынюхать_. У Скотта то же выражение полной сосредоточенности, которое иногда появляется у Боди – сыщика, которого иногда нанимает их департамент.

— Ни малейшего долбанного представления, — бормочешь ты.

Хейл и Скотт мгновение смотрят друг на друга, а затем, плечом к плечу, приближаются к одному из номеров.

Хейл выбивает дверь, и начинается ад.

-24-

  
— Перестань, — смеется Клаудия.  
— Он твердый, как камень, — говоришь ей ты, прижимая руку к ее животу.  
— Ох, Джон, мне нравятся твои грязные разговорчики!

У тебя вырывается смешок.

— Я имел в виду тебя, а не меня. Я ожидал, что ты будешь мягкой.  
— Ну, там нет места для мягкости, — это правда. Даже ее пупок сейчас наружу. Она берет твою руку и двигает ее. Ты чувствуешь жесткий комок под ее кожей. — Чувствуешь? Это либо попа, либо локоть.  
— Так странно думать, что он скоро будет здесь.  
— Ага, — Клаудия тыкает ребенка в попу. Или, может, в локоть. — Вылезай оттуда, малыш, мы с папочкой хотим тебя увидеть.

Да.

Ребенок уже сделал всю твою жизнь ярче. Ты не можешь дождаться момента, когда возьмешь его на руки.

\- 25 -

Крики прекращаются едва начавшись.

Звучат два выстрела.

Камаро срывается с парковки, пока ты бежишь к номеру мотеля.

В номере четыре мертвых мужчины и оружия на маленькую армию.

Четыре мертвых мужчины, которые выглядят так, словно им всем выдрали горло.

Это кажется адекватным.

Ты нихрена этого не понимаешь, но ты это принимаешь.

Ты принимаешь.

Ты не обсуждаешь это с Пэрришем, но когда он приносит составленный им отчет, ты замечаешь, что он тоже не упомянул в нем Дерека Хейла или Скотта МакКолла.

Тебе нравится Пэрриш.

\- 26 -

  
Все приходит в норму медленно, болезненно маленькими шажками.

Стайлз возвращается в школу в конце недели. Следующие два дня подряд он отказывается вылезать из кровати.

Скотт заходит каждое утро перед школой. Также он приходит и днем, чтобы поиграть со Стайлзом в видео-игры. Несколько раз он приводит Эллисон, и пару раз появляется Лидия, чопорная и идеально одетая, как и всегда. Она не нравится тебе просто из принципа – маленькая избалованная королева школы – но тебе требуется лишь несколько разговоров с ней, чтобы изменить свое мнение. Под идеальными волосами и макияжем, Лидия оказывается умной. Еще она немного пугающая. Не удивительно, что Стайлз с ума по ней сходил.

Стайлз начинает терапию. Это ужасно. Он ее ненавидит. Он не хочет продолжать на нее ходить.

Но он ходит, и медленно все начинает меняться.

Ты ведешь его на консультацию с пластическим хирургом и взвываешь из-за цены. Стайлз замечает это, и ты чувствуешь себя гребанным говнюком, когда видишь, насколько виноватым он выглядит.

Через несколько дней на стол перед тобой падает журнал. Журнал о татуировках.

— Что это? — спрашиваешь ты, хотя уже понимаешь.  
— Дешевле, чем операция, — говорит он, сжимая челюсть.  
— Тебе шестнадцать.  
— Ты можешь подписать для меня разрешение.

Ты пролистываешь журнал.

— Есть какие-то мысли?

Напряженные морщинки вокруг его глаз разглаживаются, а его рот тут же приходит в действие.

— Есть рисунок, он называется трикселион…

Он вынимает телефон и гуглит, чтобы показать его тебе.

Только через месяц ты впервые слышишь, как Стайлз на самом деле смеется над чем-то. Ты готовишь обед, когда это случается, - спагетти – и пытаешься описать, какой начался балаган, когда Гарсия оставил мертвую белку в ящике стола Картера, вот только белка оказалась не такой мертвой, как тот думал.

Звук его смеха поражает вас обоих, и, прежде чем ты успеваешь это осознать, слезы душат твое горло.

— О Боже, пап, — говорит Стайлз с широкими глазами. — Что ты… не _плачь_!  
— Я не плачу, — отвечаешь ты ему. — Лук.

Лук, который ты еще не порезал. Который лежит в кладовке.

— Ну да, — говорит он, смешно кривя рот. Ты скучал по этому движению сильнее, чем можешь описать. — Лук.

Позже, когда вы едите, ты решаешь, что вы оба к этому готовы.

— Знаешь, — говоришь ты ему, — Если ты захочешь пригласить Дерека на обед, то я не буду против.  
— Д-дерека?  
— Дерека, — повторяешь ты. — Дерека Хейла, твоего бойфренда.

Он становится ярко-красным, а затем находит что-то непередаваемо захватывающее в своем соусе, на что ему срочно нужно посмотреть. И как пристально. Он морщит нос.

— О, эм, ладно, — он поднимает взгляд на тебя и быстро возвращает его к соусу. — Следующая неделя? Пятница?  
— Пятница подойдет.

Его улыбки в эти дни настолько редки, что ты наслаждаешься каждой из них. 

\- 27-

  
В среду вы с Пэрришем едете к остаткам дома Хейла.

— Он здесь живет? — спрашивает Пэрриш, а потом пожимает плечами, словно внезапно вспомнив, что это не самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую он знает о Дереке Хейле.

На самом деле, «знает» - это небольшое преувеличение. Вы с Пэрришем толком это не обсуждали.

— Странный город, — сказал он, когда вы смотрели, как ребята из отдела судмедэкспертизы пакуют тела в мотеле в тот самый вечер.  
— Ага, — сказал ты, и задался вопросом, появится ли завтра с утра на своем столе его заявление об отставке.

Оно так там и не появилось.

Единственное, что ты знаешь, это что Дерек Хейл каким-то образом выследил людей, причинивших вред Стайлзу, и что он убил их. И, наверное, сохранил тебе работу – и свободу – сделав это, потому что ты без колебаний сделал бы то же самое, если бы нашел их первым.

Эти монстры заслужили каждый гребанный миг того, что случилось.

Дерек Хейл ждет на почерневших остатках крыльца, когда вы с Пэрришем выходите из машины.

— Ты живешь здесь, Дерек? — спрашиваешь ты.  
— Периодически, — говорит он. — Сэр.  
— Найди себе приличное место, — говоришь ему ты. — И работу.

Его брови сходятся на переносице.

— Итак. Это тот самый разговор. Который начинается с части, где я говорю, что если ты причинишь ему вред, я заставлю тебя пожалеть о моменте твоего рождения.

Он выпрямляется.

— Я бы никогда ему не навредил.

Ты знаешь об этом.

— Еще, твои штаны остаются на тебе, пока ему не исполнится восемнадцать.  
— Да, сэр.

Ты действительно веришь ему, хотя, как только Стайлз придет в себя, ты уверен, он ввяжется в настоящую битву. Подростки всегда остаются подростками, а Стайлз становится особенно мотивированным при наличии цели.

Собака, которую он хотел в тринадцать лет?

Он продолжал говорить о ней несколько _месяцев._ В конце концов, ты сторговался с ним на Playstation. Что, как ты заподозрил позже, и было его целью все это время. Этот ребенок настоящий интриган.

— Он собирается пригласить тебя на ужин в пятницу, — ты держишь руки на своем ремне. — Ты скажешь да.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо, — ты разворачиваешься к машине.  
— Шериф? — он сейчас немного похож на напуганного ребенка, которого ты помнишь с ночи пожара. — В мотеле. Я знаю… — его взгляд перескакивает на Пэрриша и обратно. — Я знаю, вы видели…  
— Ты не знаешь, что я видел, — говоришь ты, — Потому что тебя там не было.

Он опять хмурится.

— Вы не хотите знать?

Ты обмениваешься взглядом с Пэрришем.

— Дерек, вот все, что мне нужно знать. Мой сын – ходячая проблема. Он дерганный, и неуклюжий, и _громкий_ , и настолько охренительно умный, что может заткнуть за пояс большинство людей, даже меня. _Особенно_ меня. Но еще я знаю, что он лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, и, возможно, это то, что есть общего между нами.

Дерек сглатывает и кивает.

— Я знаю, что он хранит от меня секреты, и знаю, что он расскажет мне, когда будет готов. Я знаю, что что бы ни случилось в мотеле, не могло случиться с хорошими людьми, — твой голос немного срывается. — И Дерек? Я знаю, что иногда присматривать за Стайлзом – это работа больше, чем одного, человека.

Он снова кивает, сжимая по бокам руки.

— Теперь ты в команде, — говоришь ты ему. — Не облажайся.  
— Не облажаюсь.

Ты веришь ему.

\- 28 -

— Ты присмотришь за ним, верно, Джон?  
— Да. Да, я присмотрю за ним.  
— Пообещай мне.

Это последнее обещание, которое ты дал ей.

В конце, для нее это было самое важное.

Для тебя, это все еще самое важное.


End file.
